Sebastian Smythe
Sebastian Smythe is a character in Glee. He is a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He is openly gay, and was originally described as the show's main villain since his introduction at the start of Season Three. He is portrayed by Grant Gustin. Season Three Sebastian first appears in The First Time during the Warblers' performance of Uptown Girl. Upon seeing Blaine, Sebastian takes immediate interest. Immediately following the song, the two are shown speaking at a table in what is assumed to be Dalton's cafe. Sebastian indicates that Blaine was a "legend" amongst the students at Dalton and was described as "sex on a stick and sings like a dream", and asks why Blaine decided to transfer. The scene is intercut with Santana and Rachel's performance of A Boy Like That, suggesting Sebastian's promiscuity. Blaine seems uncomfortable and flustered by his advances, however, he agrees to see Sebastian again for more "insight... Warbler to Warbler". They later visit the Lima Bean, where Sebastian continues to proposition Blaine. Blaine responds by explaining that he has a boyfriend and does not wish to ruin that relationship. They are interrupted when Kurt himself enters the scene. It is clear that Kurt feels threatened by Sebastian's desire for sexual relations with Blaine. Sebastian, after suggesting that their relationship is unexciting, invites them to visit the gay bar Scandals with him. Blaine initially declines the offer, but Kurt is quick to decide for the both of them that they will go. Sebastian manages to get them all fake ID's. Kurt and Blaine meet him at the bar, and Kurt admits "I really don't like that guy." Sebastian gives Blaine a beer, and Kurt, the assumed designated driver, a Shirley Temple. While Kurt and Karofsky are conversing, Sebastian dances with Blaine. In Hold on to Sixteen Sebastian approaches Blaine and Kurt at the Lima Bean,saying that he was checking out "This Guy" before recognizing it was Blaine, by his hair. Blaine congratulates him on the Warblers' win at their Sectionals, and Sebastian assures him that Blaine is capable of whipping the New Directions into a "legitimate threat". Blaine abruptly leaves for more coffee, leaving Sebastian and Kurt alone. After each bluntly states their dislike for the other, they trade insults, culminating in Sebastian revealing that by the end of the year he plans on having Blaine and the Nationals trophy. Blaine returns, oblivious, and Sebastian takes his leave, advising Kurt to "take care of that Warbler". During New Directions' Sectionals performance, Sebastian is seen in the audience cheering on Blaine and giving standing ovations. At one point he makes eye contact with Blaine and Kurt, eliciting a negative reaction from the latter. Sebastian interrupts a conversation between Kurt, Artie, Santana, Rachel, and Blaine at the Lima Bean in Michael. Sebastian explains that the Warblers plan on taking the New Directions' idea of performing Michael Jackson at Regionals, information Blaine leaked to him during their phone conversations. The exchange ends when Santana ultimately fails to reciprocate Sebastian's insults towards her. Sebastian, accompanied by the Warblers, appears again in a parking garage to duel the New Directions through the performance of Bad for the rights to perform MJ at Regionals. The Warblers all assist Sebastian in passing around a slushy for him to toss at Kurt. The attempt is foiled when Blaine jumps in the way at the last second. All of the Warblers walk away from the scene, none of them attempting to help Blaine. Back at Dalton, Santana visits him and informs him that Blaine would need surgery for a scratched cornea, and she relates her suspicions that the slushy had been tampered with. They duel over a performance of Smooth Criminal. It ends with Santana pestering Sebastian for a confession about what he had added. Sebastian admits to adding rock salt, a halite mineral used commercially to keep ice cold. The Warblers, knowing about Blaine's injury, the rock salt, and Dalton's zero-tolerance bullying policy, assist Sebastian once again by handing him yet another (non-tampered with) slushy to throw at Santana. The Warblers and Sebastian are invited by the New Directions to watch them perform Black or White in an effort to explain what Michael's music is really about. During the performance, all the Warblers get up and join the New Directions, apart from Sebastian, who stays in his seat. Santana reveals that she had recorded his confession and could use it to get him kicked out of Dalton. However, Kurt decides that he'd rather be able to compete against him at Regionals, and Santana gives the tape to Sebastian. Sebastian leaves. In On My Way Sebastian is seen in the beggining of the episode trying to blackmail Rachel into dropping out of Sectionals by threatening to post a photo-shopped picture of Finn naked on the Internet. Sebastian and Kurt go back and forth momentarily before he finishes, saying she has 24 hours to drop out. Later Sebastian calls Blaine, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany to a meeting at The Lima Bean where he apologizes to Blaine for his eye, telling him it was a joke that went to far, and admits that he destroyed the doctored photos of Finn. He proceeds to say that he has never taken things too seriously, flashing back to a scene at Scandals where David Karofsky is talking to him, asking for advice on how to get a guy, and Sebastian insults him calling him "100 pounds overweight" and saying that he should remain in the closet. He, visibly upset, proceeds to say that it is "All fun and games, until it's not." Sebastian says that they are taking donations to Lady Gaga's Born This Way fund and are dedicating their performance to Dave, win, lose or draw. At regionals after the Warblers perform'' Stand'' as an opening number, he pauses in their performance to remind the audience to donate before leading the Warblers in perform their next song Glad You Came. He is seen openly cheering for the New Directions as they perform. In the end when the Warblers place second, he and Blaine are seen shaking hands. Personality Sebastian is a foil character for the New Directions . He has been shown to be condescending, forward, and unapologetic. He also appears to be extremely snobby as he openly hates living in Ohio, as well as the idea of going to a public school. Originally described as being the "male Santana", he is one of the only characters who can effectively out-do her in terms of insults. Not much is known about his background or personal life aside from being highly promiscuous and having a father who is a state's attorney. Sebastian's mean-spirited personality and actions have earned him the position of a villain for the New Directions. Sebastian attempts to begin an act of redemption in On My Way, apologizing to Blaine and trying to make things right between the show choirs, and for himself after some of the cruel things he said to Dave. Relationships Blaine Anderson : Main Article: Blaine-Sebastian Relationship Sebastian meets Blaine for the first time when Blaine walks in on the Warblers performance of Uptown Girl. Sebastian is immediately interested in pursuing Blaine. He openly and obviously flirts with him. Blaine's physical reaction to Sebastian's advances seems to indicate that he was made uncomfortable by the bluntness but was also, to some extent, intrigued. He politely rejected Sebastian's propositions on the basis that he was already in a committed relationship with Kurt and later told Kurt that "Sebastian is harmless" and he "means nothing". Later, Blaine seems flustered by Sebastian's presence at The Lima Bean and is oblivious to the verbal dispute that had just occurred between him and Kurt. It is later revealed that Blaine and Sebastian had been talking on the phone behind Kurt's back. Their current feelings about one another have become more ambiguous since Sebastian accidentally hit him with a slushy laced with rock salt. Kurt Hummel : Main Article: Kurt-Sebastian Relationship Kurt and Sebastian are unintentionally introduced to one another at The Lima Bean when Kurt catches him and Blaine drinking coffee together. Kurt instantly feels threatened by him and even admits to Blaine when they see him later: "I really don't like that guy". Kurt is the one to accept Sebastian's invitation to Scandals, presumably because he wanted to show Blaine that he, too, could be fun like Sebastian. Sebastian treats Kurt condescendingly; teasing him and Blaine's lack of sexiness, and giving Kurt a Shirley Temple because he automatically assumes him to be the designated driver. Kurt is shown jealously watching as Blaine dances with him. In Hold on to Sixteen, Kurt's feelings are made expressly clear when he confronts Sebastian about his dislike for him. Sebastian reacts to this by reciprocating these adverse feelings. The two of them keep their feelings for one another from Blaine, who seems to have been unaware that any arguing had gone on at all. When Kurt spots Sebastian at Sectionals, he is shown having a very negative reaction to his presence. In Michael, Kurt and Sebastian's hate for one another peaks when Sebastian injures Blaine in a failed attempt to slushy Kurt, and Kurt becomes infuriated with Sebastian and deems that he is "evil". Santana Lopez : Main Article: Santana-Sebastian Relationship During Michael, a hatred grows between Santana and Sebastian. Trivia *Lived in Paris before attending Dalton. *Plays Lacrosse. *Grade level is unclear, but he is not a freshman. *The character was originally named Cameron Connors. *Sebastian's promiscuous personality was referenced by the performance of A Boy Like That. *He likes to drink Courvoisier with his coffee. *He is described as the male Santana. *Is a regular at Scandals. *His father is a state's attorney. *He is the new captain of The Warblers. *Since his debut in The First Time, he has made an appearance once every 3 episodes: Hold on to Sixteen, Michael, and On My Way. Songs Solos Season Three: IWYBcover.jpg|I Want You Back (Cut from Michael)|link=I Want You Back Stand5.png|Stand (On My Way)|link=Stand GYC5.png|Glad You Came (On My Way)|link=Glad You Came Duets Season Three: '' Sebastian and Santana.png|Smooth Criminal (Santana) (Michael)|link=Smooth Criminal '' Solos (In A Group Number) Season Three: *Uptown Girl (The First Time) (With Nick and Thad) *Bad (Michael) (With Santana, Blaine and Artie) Sebastian's Quotes : Main Article: Sebastian's Quotes Photos Tumblr_ltakziGBT41qga96co2_500h.gif Tumblr_lts7g2dNOs1qhzd6mo1_500h.jpg 332px-Tumblr_ltspchbCm41r4c627o1_500.jpg Seblaine.jpg tumblr_lu63q6yc7J1qidbedo3_500.gif glee305_0161.jpg|Seb glee305_0535.jpg|Sebastian at the Gay Bar Sebastianscandals.png Sebastiancafe.png tumblr_lvtbmmbIx51qfqubf.png Craigslist.png _1326925546.jpg 206px-Kurtstain.png glee_38907.jpg SebastianSMYTHEE.png djias.JPG On-My-Way-10.png On-My-Way-9.png Stand21.png Stand12.png Stand9.png Stand6.png Stand5.png Stand4.png GYC32.png GYC30.png GYC29.png GYC28.png GYC26.png GYC18.png GYC17.png GYC16.png GYC13.png sebastian studying 2.png sebastian studying.png dfghjs.PNG dfghnjm,oihgfd.JPG 445px-217201220722PM--759651550236986751.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Dalton Academy Students Category:LGBT Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Dalton Academy Students Category:LGBT Characters Category:Minor Characters